


Riding with Sanvers

by NeonFrog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Orgasm Control, Switch Sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFrog/pseuds/NeonFrog
Summary: Sanvers short stories.  Sexy when I can make them. Unedited because I don't have the time for that.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Why are you doing this to me Alex?" She throws the pillow, catching her right in the face.

"If you'd calm down I could explain!" She catches the other pillow.  
  
"No, I'm not calming down!" She climbs onto the bed, walking over it, to reach Alex faster.

She catches her, but falls back on the floor with Maggie on top of her. Heavy breaths, heavy silence. 

"You promised me!" she pins Alex down when she tries to get up. 

Alex's eyes go wide. "I did and I'm sorry I can't keep it."

Maggie growl and place a rough, deep, furious kiss on Alex. It's goes on for a full minute and things are heating up. She breaks it off, standing up. She grabs the already prepared backpack.

"I'm still going, you know where to find me." Maggie slams the door as she leaves. 

"God, I hate this job so much." Alex just lies on the floor, she rest her head on the floor and surmise the damage their fight just did. Pillows, covers strewn everywhere across the room. A broken glass, Alex's train ticket, torn to shred and the pieces scattered over the bedroom floor.

///

She works the night, The DEO is at full capacity. There's no threat, there's no danger. It's an inspection from the President. It's a series of dreadful, unpleasant meetings. A pile of questions from people with no concept of what they're doing.

It ends by dawn. With an extension of their mandate, of their resources, with a new operation model. It was vital for the organization to go forward. She'd be happy with how things were if she could. 

Her phone rings, Maggie is texting her. She's in her underwear, drinking from a bottle of Alex's favorite scotch. Her expression is everything, it's angry and smug. It's also powerful. Her stomach flutters at the sight. 

  
She sends a text back. "What can I do for you today?" 

The reply is so immediate, she can see Maggie angry typing. "What's completely off the table?"

"Unfortunately, what we really both want. I have a personal meeting with the president in the afternoon. I'm sure it'll be good, but fuck the timing of this." She takes her time to reply, correcting the mistakes she catches, making sure she spells the words in full.

"I'm staying the week here." Another replies come after. "I don't want to see a picture, I don't want to hear your voice." Maggie keeps typing and typing. "I dont want you to do anything else than watch and listen. If I call, you're quiet, if I text you, you read. No replies." She keeps typing, Alex is almost panicking. "I don't want you touching yourself, I don't want you watching porn." 

Alex's thumb hover over the screen to reply, but she doesn't.

"I trust you to comply. I trust you to tell me, with a text, if you fail without me noticing. Each time you fail, I'm staying here one more day." Maggie type one final time. "Have a nice day." 

"Well, fuck me!" She almost throws her phone off the balcony, but it pings again. 

"if this is too much for you, just tell me, anyway you want." The text says. "If not, just play along."   
  
Alex goes back inside of the D.E.O. clutching her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous chapter.

The week is long, the pictures that Maggie sends are utter torture. Lingerie, nudes, obscene shots.

The calls are worse. Maggie speaks spanish during them. Alex knows what's going on when they call, but she doesn't even get to understand what she's talking about.

Alex makes a tearful confession on the day before Maggie is set to return; she failed. She brought herself to orgasm before going to bed the day before.

Maggie hangs the call and sends a text to tell her she's taking an additional day over there.

Alex almost ask for Maggie to stop the game right there. Almost. She cries herself to sleep instead. The next day she gets no contact from Maggie at all, she takes a few days off. J'onn agrees. 

She finally gets a text, an upskirt shot from Maggie as she seem to be in a car. She's back in national city. "Have you been a good girl? You can text me ten words."

"Yes, I have. I took three days off for you." Just reading the words off the screen causes her to shiver.

The phone rings immediately, Alex picks it up but doesn't talk. "You're a very good girl, Danvers. I'm in a cab right now. I'll be there soon. Just a few more minutes." 

Alex lets out a breath, but no words, nothing.

Maggie hangs up the call after blowing her a kiss. 

///

Maggie opens the door and locks it behind her. Alex stands there quiet, tears on her cheeks. Waiting, immobile. She smiles at the sight, the moment she take another step closer, Alex starts sobbing. "I'm sorry Alex." She takes Alex into an embrace. "I got so angry, I went way too hard with the little game." She feels Alex drops her shoulder. "But I needed the break so bad after last week, so bad." 

Alex doesn't speak, she couldn't if she wanted. She's just sobbing against Maggie, relieved, happy to have her so close again.

Maggie pushes Alex deeper into the apartment, toward the bed. Until Alex falls back on it. She lies on top of her. "You can talk, Alex, the little play is over, okay?"

Alex chooses not to, instead she grabs a handful of hair, holding her into a rough kiss, she tears at both their pants. 

A few minutes later, both of their pants and underwear are in a pile at bedside and Maggie lets Alex pin her down on the bed. She watch from the bottom as Alex straddle one of her leg, bringing her dripping cunt against her thigh and grinds with force behind each snap of her hips.

Alex grip Maggie's hair with both hand, pinning her to the bed. Her kisses are rough, angry and Maggie returns them exactly the same. Until Maggie bites at her lips hard enough to make her recoil. Her immediate response is to slap Maggie's face.

There's a moment of silence between them, fear hangs about. "Do it again Alex." 

And she does, harder. Then she focus entirely on riding Maggie's thigh, obviously about to cum.

Maggie runs her nail down Alex's back, scratching her along her spine. When she reaches her ass, she use both hand to slap the exposed area, hard. Then grips both cheeks erratically. It earns Maggie another slap in the face.

Alex grips Maggie's hair again, holding on while she claims a powerful orgasm. "FUCK!" she thrashes on top of Maggie, struggling with the overwhelming intensity of it. She falls on the side, next to Maggie.

"Aww you're going to leave me like this?" Maggie gives a pouts

"You left me like this for a week, literally go fuck yourself if you want to cum." Alex spits out, half angry, out of breath.

Maggie laughs, loud and deep. "I think I'll wait. I have something better to do anyway." 

"Like what?" Alex sits up and get rid of her shirt, overheating.

"Like making sure my girl knows I still love her for real." Maggie traps Alex in her arms and kiss her cheek. "Even if she's very cross with me."

"I love you too." Alex tries to kiss her, but she refuses.

"Right now, I just want to know if we're good for real. Angry sex is awesome and all but, this went rough fast." Maggie runs a finger over her reddening face. 

"If there's a similar situation again, I need to set some boundaries, exploration is fine and fun, but I found some limits. Otherwise, I'm good, for real." Alex softens a bit, curling next to Maggie. "Anything on your end?"

"I'm good too." She smiles. "I'd like to talk limits too, but, tomorrow?" 

"Sure, or before we go a second round." Alex grins cheekily.

"Maybe? But I don't have the black lung, I can't miss my next few days of work."

"Fair, but I'll be expecting you home after you finish work. I'll deal with your lunch, your dinner..."

"So Domestic." Maggie teases.

"Soo naked." 

Maggie laughs. "I missed you Danvers."

Alex wags her eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a mess in the kitchen and Maggie is all to happy to make it into something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm following a list of dialogue prompt.

Alex Danvers is a disaster in the kitchen. It's not for lack of trying, it's not that it never works. It's that when she fails, it's never just a little. 

Maggie's birthday is coming and while Alex knows the detective doesn't like the whole fanfare around it, she still wants to surprise her for it.

That's how she got into this mess, the afternoon of Maggie's birthday, she gathers every ingredient, leave work early and begin to bake her a cake.

It's ten minutes before Maggie gets home and Alex is on all four in the kitchen, trying to gather the scattered cake sprinkles from the floor, with her hands.

As she tries to stand up, holding on to the edge of the counter, she accidentally nudge her mug of coffee. It falls, shatters and spill its content on the floor.

Alex jumps back to avoid it dropping on her naked feet, high enough to just sit on the counter with the jump.

She lands on the cake. The cake, who's icing she just spent an hour on. The icing who now clings heavily on the seat of her pajama pants.

The cake is crushed, un-salvageable.She gets rid of the pants, leaving them on the floor of the kitchen, wandering the apartment bare ass with a bit of icing dangling from the edge of her shirt. 

When Maggie finally comes through the door, she finds: Alex using a broom to gather the pieces of a broken mug. A mop and a bucket full of dirty water, a mess of crushed chocolate cake and vanilla icing all over the counter, the cupboard and the floor next to the oven. Alex doesn't even look at her. 

"Alex? What happened?" Maggie approaches carefully, a smile betraying her level of amusement.

"Nothing special, can't I be home pantsless?" Alex grumps.

"Of course. That's not what I'm talking about though." Maggie use her index to swipe a bit of icing from Alex's shirt.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Another grumpy statement from Alex.

"You tried to bake a cake and you made a mess?" Maggie asks laugh, trying to imagine the antics that led to the current situation.

Alex nods, silent, still focusing on cleaning the floor to the exclusion of everything else.

"For my birthday?" Maggie stand closer, taking the broom from Alex's hand, only to get it taken out of her hand right away.

Another silent nod from Alex.

"Please, look at me. We can still fix it."

Alex looks at her incredulous, pointing at the crushed cake. "No, we can't."

Maggie pecks at her lips and goes to the remain of the cake. She grabs a spoon and the icing box, she uses the rest of it to mix the crushed cake with it, adds some ice cream to it and a few of the sprinkles that didn't fall to the floor. She takes another soon and gives it to Alex. "If I can get you to stay pantsless for the evening, I think I might actually let you sing happy birthday to me."

"You make a miracle out of my messes." Alex smiles, taking the spoon. "I'd say it might take like ass, but it's not like that's unexplored territory with you."

Maggie swats playfully at the naked butt. 

"Hey, I'm not supposed to get birthday spankings, you are!" 

"I think maybe we need to change some traditions." Maggie laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers have fun with the rest of the girls, Truth or dare.

Game night goes well, but now Maggie and Alex are left with Sam, Lucy and Kelly. Nia is technically still there, but she's fallen asleep and Alex had to carry her to the guest bedroom during the break.

Maggie navigate from the bathroom to the living room in the dimming lights, it's so dark she almost trips on the pile of shoes near the door. She hit her toes on the door frame too.

It seems like a bit of a more intimate game is being set up, but her place next to Alex has been stolen.

Samantha and Lucy are sitting on each side of Alex, she stares them down, they ignore it.

Damned if she does. She'll be the jealous dick if she asks either to leave, Damned if she doesn't. She's not letting Alex sit in between two pretty girls alone. It's just not fair.

"Can I sit in your lap?" She asks Alex.

Alex puts her drink away on the floor, welcoming her happily. 

Maggie leans against her, curling a bit, trying to make herself small. Smaller, Alex would correct. "Thank you." 

She can see Lucy wagging her eyebrow at Sam, who's behind her. She stick her tongue out at her. 

Kelly smiles at the display, sitting near the coffee table and holding up her phone. "Maggie, since you came in late, you'll be the one to start."

Maggie looks around and shake her head. "So, what are we playing?"

Kelly clears her throat. "Something I never thought I'd play again, but apparently this group likes having fun. Truth or Dare."

Maggie laughs and quietly think about either option.

Lucy makes chicken noises at her.

Maggie sigh, exasperated "Alright, I'll go for dare."

Kelly looks to her phone and press the button, the app she's using generate a question. "Sam has to mix you a drink with at least 3 ingredients and you have to drink it. It can be anything she wants."

"I got no allergies, so go wild!" Maggie chuckles

Sam leaves the couch and scamper excitedly to the kitchen, she opens Alex's liquor cabinet. "You're almost as well stocked as Lena. Which is saying something." and she start mixing the drink

Alex rolls her eyes. "Of course you'd know what Lena keeps as liquor."

Sam returns after a few minutes more. "Depends, it's been a while." she hands over the drink. "Couldn't resist making you a margarita."

"Of course." Maggie takes the drink and succeeds at her dare.

"I imagine I'm not the only one to ever make the pun." Sam chuckles.

"Alex is next!" Kelly taps her phone again.

"Given my current position, I'll say truth." Alex rest her chin on Maggie's shoulder.

Kelly tap the app and roll her eyes at the question "With who did you have the best sex of your life?"

Alex sigh dreamily. "Maggie, of course."

"Don't let it get to your head, Mags, you're the only girl she slept with." Lucy chimes in.

Maggie gives her the middle finger.

"Lucy, since you're so eager we'll go with you next!" Kelly looks to her, staring knowingly.

"Dare!" Lucy exclaim loudly

Kelly looks at Lucy and raise her eyebrow. "Pick a player to kiss."

"Alex, just to give her a taste of OW!" Lucy rubs her knee where Maggie just kicked her

Maggie's glaring at Lucy now.

"What's the consequence for not doing the dare?" Lucy asks, not entirely deterred by Maggie's possessiveness.

"You can't play anymore!" Kelly says .

Lucy considers for a moment and she leans over to Alex and place a very chaste kiss on her cheek. "Was that okay?"  
  
Maggie feels Alex wrap her arms around her waist and a few kiss on her cheek.

"Maggie, next round you have to pick dare for unlawful physical contact with Lucy." Kelly playfully scolds.

Maggie blushes and nods. "Alright."

Kelly gives the phone to Sam. "It's my turn and I pick truth."

Sam smiles and gives back the phone immediately. "Why did you chose to stay behind instead of going back with James?"

Kelly smiles, she knows the question isn't meant to discourage her presence. "I can't say I've ever spent an evening with four non-straight women playing silly games and I would've been dumb to pass up the opportunity."

The group smile at her, Lucy seems to be the most surprised by the indirect revelation.

"Sam, what are you choosing for your round?" Kelly asks

"Dare, of course."

"You have to grab either Alex or Maggie's ass." Kelly looks at both Alex and Maggie, curious to see their reactions.

Maggie and Alex look at each other and exchange a quick kiss. "Fine, I'll play along." Maggie says.

Alex looks to Sam.

Sam shrugs and grabs Maggie's backside with both hands, giving it a good squeeze.

"Oh god, I really thought you were going to do Alex!" Maggie chuckles.

"Yours was just right there." Sam explains.

"And it's back to Maggie, you have to do another dare."

"Alright, Bring it, Olsen." Maggie smirks

Kelly taps on the phone and her eyes widen at the dare written on the screen. "Well, you have to fake an orgasm, according to this, but ... if this is going to go full sexy stuff, I feel like we should all be on the same page."

All of the ladies on the couch have a moment where they all blush and look at each other, then toward Kelly, as if quietly returning the question. Maggie speaks before Kelly can. "I don't mind it, but I'd appreciate if we'd drop the booze and maybe not take pictures."

One look over the group and Kelly smiles. "Alright, that's very reasonable, and the rest of you?"

"Hmm, I'd prefer if there weren't any jokes or reference to something like this outside of the group and shared private space?" Lucy says.

Sam is red, redder than most. "All I ask is that this isn't the start of some relationship, I'm okay with a bit of fun, but this doesn't feel right for the start of a commitment." 

Alex is almost dizzy from how heated things are. "I'm okay with everything that's been said so far. Just... maybe we should like... have Nia leave before we go on?"

From the bedroom, Nia calls. "Listen, I'm not participating, but I think I'd like to watch."

Alex gently moves out from under Maggie, kissing her cheek. "One moment, I'm checking in with her." She goes to the bedroom and finds Nia rubbing her eyes on the edge of the bed. She whispers. "Nia?"

"No, Alex, I don't feel like an imposter or anything. I can't handle sex without emotions so, I don't want to participate and break what you all said. I'm still... pretty curious about what's going to happen." Nia stands up.

Kelly watches them walk out of Alex's bedroom. "Maybe you could do only Truths?" the suggestion is met with approbations.

"Oh boy, that's a weird way to get an invitation to girls' night." Nia settles on the floor, right next to Kelly and hides her yawning behind her hand.

Maggie chuckles "Alright, so do I get another dare or do I have to do the one Kelly picked."

"The one Kelly picked." Lucy states firmly.

Maggie inhale sharply and begin moaning and whimpering, while Alex is turning a deeper shade of red beneath her. She gets loud and curls up again on Alex's lap.

"Lucy?" Kelly asks, clearing her throat and pulling on her shirt's collar.

"I'll go with Truth this time." She says.

Nia reads over Kelly's shoulder. "What's the most erogenous zone on your body."

"Aside from the obvious, I have a hard time resisting a touch on the back of my neck." Lucy runs her fingers there. "Makes me melt." 

"Nia's turn." Kelly tap the screen again. "Your question is as follow. What kind of porn do you watch?"

Nia blinks and clears her throat. "Oral focused for the most part."

Nia takes the phone from Kelly for her turn.

"Dare, why not." Kelly decides.

"Chose who kisses who." Nia gives the phone back to Kelly.

"That's a lot of power to put into my hands." Kelly smiles "Samantha, you kiss Alex."

Samantha leans over to Alex and the kiss is far from chaste. It ends with stars in both their eyes.

Maggie frowns, but says nothing this time, she glares at Kelly though. "Truth" She says, as her turn comes on

Kelly doesn't look at the phone "Why did you say you were alright with this when you're sort of showing signs that you're not." 

Maggie sigh. "I'm exaggerating a little bit, I also know that Alex very much likes it when I act possessive." Alex groans at the admission. "See?"

Alex shakes her head. "I'll pick a dare."moving the game along, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

Once again, Kelly doesn't look at the phone. "Pick one player and take their shirt off."

Alex smiles ,she whispers at Maggie something and it makes the detective laughs. She slides off of Alex's lap and Alex goes to Kelly. "I pick you."

Kelly seems a little surprised. "I was getting comfortable as the game leader." 

"Oh I think we all like you there." Lucy adds. "But we don't want you to feel left out either."

Alex unbutton Kelly's shirt from behind and takes it off of her delicately, she folds it and set it on Nia's lap.

Kelly has a black bra underneath. "Good to know my top side is still going strong. Your turn Lucy."

"I'll risk a Dare." Lucy smiles.

"Pick someone to give you five spankings." Kelly says, watching curiously.

"Oh that's definitely gotta be Maggie." Lucy laughs.

Maggie laughs a bit, she sits where Lucy does and Lucy lays atop her lap, her upper body landing square into Alex's lap. She gives five, rough smacks that each brings a surprised gasp from Lucy's lips.

"Anyone got a question for Nia?" Kelly asks.

Sam raises her hand. "Which one of us do you feel the most attracted to?" 

"Alex's new haircut is... something." Nia blushes and looks to Kelly, in a hurry to drive the attention away from herself. 

Alex blows a kiss toward Nia

"Dare." Kelly says

Sam interjects. "I have an idea for a good dare." 

Nia concedes "Go ahead!" curious and smiling

"Kelly, I dare you to just decide what each of us does for the evening. I can't handle that we're pretending this is just a game, I'm going to burst." Sam states

Alex looks at Kelly and nods quietly, Maggie chuckles and gives a thumbs up and Lucy looks toward Kelly. "Only if the Corporal respect my military grade." 

"I won't forget it, Major." Kelly nods. Then shift to Nia.

"Oh don't mind, me I'm going to watch and have fun." Nia scoots a little back 

Kelly then looks to the girls. "Oh this is about to get really interesting."


End file.
